corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Fang is a Rahkshi of Plasma and one of the current leaders of the Rebellion. Appearance Fang was once abnormally tall and lanky for a Rahkshi, with a less pronounced hunch. His back was streaked with white paint and red tribal markings, while the rest of him is tan and grey. Through the course of his stay, he has had long and sharpened fangs, since removed, a headplate seared by Dodge's lightblaster, since repainted, and a necklace that received three Rahkshi fangs, one red (a token of his first fight and first loss), one black (in remembrance of Omega), one purple (for the Matoran he killed and for Kat), before it was given to Kat. In an attempt to disguise himself as the Rahkshi "Vent", he undid much of the modification he had done to his original frail and short chassis, making him just below average height and still just as lanky. He has repainted himself a dark blue, edged in orange and decorated with angular tan spirals. A stylized fang, reminiscent of his old necklace, still decorates his headplates. Glowing orange vents pierce through his shell and the low silver crest that curves over his back, constantly emitting steam and heat. In the rebuilding, he also moved his Kraata lower in his body to protect himself from future attacks. Personality Fang is a firm believer in Rahkshi freedom and morals, and can be said to be the one who originated the rebellion. Though he strives to be better than those around him, his short and fierce temper often gets the best of him. After his own experiences, Fang has an extreme aversion to killing, though he fears what he might do when angry. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, though he often fails to think things through entirely before rushing in to help them, often ending with his own injury. Despite his blustery words and often raised voice, Fang prefers solitude and quiet when he can get it, though it's even better when Kat is by his side. He has a penchant for inventing and designing, which lead him to modify his armor, but now has lead to an interest in metallurgy. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Plasma, Fang can launch globs and jets of superheated material with great accuracy, as well as coat his body in it for protection or burrowing. He shows promise in forging with it as well, though he has only trained under a master for a short amount of time. What Fang lacks in combat prowess, he more than makes up for in sheer determination and stubbornness. He will not abandon a fight until he is broken in both body and spirit, something that happens far too often. Relationships Fang and Hoto were as close as siblings could get, though Hoto has since learned to be more independent of him. The first Rahkshi Fang met at Corpus Rahkshi was Mahrika, and they became fast friends, especially after Mahrika saved his life. Their friendship became strained as Mahrika was unable to live up to Fang's ideals. Omega became another close friend of Fang's when he betrayed Phogen to warn Fang of her approach. After seeing how Kat took care of Hoto, Fang began to trust her, but they soon became a bit more than friends. Exxan and Fang became bitter rivals after Exxan defeated him in the second assignment. Fang has projected all he despises about Corpus Rahkshi on Exxan, and to a lesser extent, Phogen. Still, they manage to have their moments of understanding from time to time. Bio Shortly after he hatched, another Rahkshi attacked Fang to steal his much more powerful armor. Fang was overcome and his Kraata was yanked from the suit, and he would have been crushed had it not been for Hoto. She helped him into the leftover frail suit, and in return, he helped repair her and installed clickers in her armor to help her see. He promised to look after her, but when a raid went wrong on the way to the academy and Fang accidentally killed a Matoran, his fellow Rahkshi saw the perfect opportunity to leave her behind. These injustices are cited as why he has determined to fight for those weaker than himself. After arriving at the Academy, Fang met Mahrika and the two formed a fast friendship. It was Mahrika that saved him from drowning after he attempted to interfere with a battle between Xara and Dodge in the first assignment and was struck by a lightblaster. Still, Fang did not give up. His attempts to stop Exxan and the Twins from destroying the Matoran village in the second assignment only lead to his own injury and estrangement from Mahrika. In an attempt to reconcile, Exxan proposed a meeting with Fang, though things didn't go quite as planned. Omega and others interpreted it as an attack and ran to warn Fang. While Exxan and Phogen, along with their newest recruit, Hoto, came to speak with him, they were attacked by Siren, and in the process, Hoto was injured. Though Fang had no desire to reconcile, Exxan withstood his anger and Fang sliced a chair before storming out. Shortly afterwards, he was reunited with Hoto and met her friend Catatonic, or "Kat" for short. After their attempts to help prepare him for Exxan, Fang decided to take Kat and Omega to Nynrah, where he was hoping to find some Kanoka to upgrade his sword. He found an old friend of Kat's who was willing to help, but just as they were finishing, a band of vengeful Matoran attacked them, and the three barely made it out with their lives. While Fang was recovering, Mahrika came warning everyone of a possible Visorak attack, and began a quest to hunt them down. Omega decided to confront Exxan one last time, and lost. When Omega's body was brought in to the Infirmary, Fang confronted his murderer, but lacked the strength for action. Instead, he turned to making a parting gift for his friend, a set of golden spines to replace those lost on Nynrah. He never had the chance to finish, as he was interrupted by the callous remarks of Vaalku directed towards Xara. When Fang attempted to intervene between Caoutchouc's attempts to "fix" Vaalku, he was defeated in hand-to-hand combat. After awaking just before the first assignment, Fang seemed more understanding of Exxan, and he soon revealed why: he too had killed in the past. The fourth assignment did much to take his mind off recent events, though he, Kat, Exxan, and Jayar failed to find Suvak after following his friend. He returned to the Academy with the same guilt and grief that had plagued him. After helping Jayar track down a thief, he went back to finish Omega's spines and met a Rahkshi who introduced herself as Alpha, Omega's sister. Though he was overjoyed at the news, Kat was not quite as happy, feelings that only worsened once she found the gym doors locked and she soon succeeded in opening them through sheer willpower. Fang watched Kat and Cao spar, a match which ended with Caoutchouc congratulating Fang on his "girlfriend's" fighting skills. Fang was initially confused, and only more so when he watched Kat level up. The two ran off to the Cauldron to celebrate, and Fang gave Kat his necklace as a token of his love. After returning to the Academy and losing a rematch with Cao, Fang threatened and begged the elastic Rahkshi to kill him, who only responded by saying Fang was selfish and prideful for considering his own death. As Fang wandered off, hurt by the accusations, he came across the injured Vaalku and, with the assistance of Fog, succeeded in getting the half-Rahkshi back to the Infirmary. A blinded Rider asked him for help finding Hoto, but they were interrupted by the Kaita Dekako. While searching for Rider again, Fang found one of Illusive's rebellious notes, and in search for more, stumbled upon the trial of Zex. Though Fang approached the stand to get his strike in, he became sickened by the proceedings and had to leave. Exxan followed, and the two seemed to resolve their differences for a time. After speaking with Kat, they decided to leave the school together, but their discussion was interrupted before they could make plans. Instead, they returned to the Gym to create a new sword for Exxan, later named "Remembrance." In the process of infusing it with poison, Fang and Exxan were poisoned and took some time to recover. When they returned to find Kat finishing the blade, Alpha approached, intrigued by the array of Omega's weapons that Fang had found in the Armory. Exxan threatened her, believing her similarities to Omega to be a cruel joke, but the two stormed off, leaving Kat and Fang alone. They overheard Toxin and Claws worrying about Rider's disappearance, and Kat quickly determined he must be on Nynrah and decided to go help him. Fang tried to stop her, but ultimately resorted to asking Exxan if he could accompany her. Exxan refused, instead drawing Remembrance on her to force her to stay, and Fang stepped up to stop him. He later confronted Exxan about his willingness to hurt Kat. In the battle of words that followed, Exxan insulted Fang, who became enraged, but after the poisoning, he was too exhausted to continue, and collapsed. Exxan brought him to the Infirmary, but Fang left before Exxan could speak to him. Exxan followed him out, but only succeeded in making Fang angry. Fang blasted plasma at him, and then nearly killed him in anger. After dropping off Omega's weapons in his dorm, Fang sat on the Causeway with Alpha to await Kat's return. A new Rahkshi interrupted, introducing herself as Sliver, Exxan's sister. Believing her to be there to punish Exxan, Fang directed her to him. Their waiting came to an end as Jayar arrived, carrying an unconscious Hoto. He helped the two to the Infirmary, then went off looking for Kat. He arrived back just in time for Hoto's awakening, but soon left to lay Omega to rest on the Causeway. The brief funeral was cut short by the beginning of the fifth assignment. Upon their arrival and Fang's realization that Exxan was not only on his team, but seemed to have command, Fang argued for a while over leadership before storming off into the forest. There, he confronted Shark, who had taken Shadow captive, but was caught fighting Recoil and Sidonas. After critically injuring the two with his plasma, Fang made a deal with Shark to attempt to get Exxan to hand over the flag in return for Shadow's life, a promise Shark never meant to keep. As he returned from the Crawler to warn his allies, he was attacked and would have been killed by Shark if not for the timely intervention of Era and Cao. Tridax's power was required to keep him alive, but the poison still left him weakened for the duration of the assignment. Upon hearing the Rahkshi were being overcome by Visorak, he and Sidonas left to gather the last stragglers, only to see a Kahgarak severely injure Kat. Fang asked Exxan to delay the spiders while he took her back to the Crawler, but Exxan was left behind to die. Fang couldn't help but feel responsible. Back at the Academy, Fang accompanied Kat back to the Infirmary, only to see her bolt off as soon as she was healed. She was ready to launch the rebellion, but for once, Fang was a little more cautious. He determined to wait until they were alone in the Cauldron repainting themselves to ask if she could slow down, but on the way there, they stumbled upon the newly-returned Phogen. They quickly left before Fang did anything rash, and Fang returned to his dorm to await Kat. When he awoke, he was covered in Dane's Kraata blood after Shark killed him in Fang's room. Fang cleaned himself up and spent a short time investigating before following Kat to the Cauldron. When Sidonas brought news of Mangai's "rebellion," Fang decided to do more than just paint, completely reworking his armor and giving himself the alias, "Vent." He returned to the school in time for Tridax's memorial and revealed his identity to Hoto by calling her his old name for her, "Spirit." It was then that Tridax brought out the captured Matoran. Unable to watch an innocent Matoran be tortured, Fang stepped forward and volunteered to interrogate them alongside Grim. But as the interrogation was going nowhere, Fang tried to find a peace offering, only to return to see Grim threatening to drop the Matoran into the ocean. At last, the Matoran declared a Rahkshi had brought him, and Fang petitioned to take the Matoran back to Nynrah, and was allowed. Upon his return, Fang stumbled upon Vlad speaking of another rescued Matoran and an investigation of who had brought the Matoran there. Fang offered to help search, stating that he knew many Rahkshi who could be crossed off the list as they were on the fifth assignment. But the others were gathering for the rebellion, and Fang spoke to Alpha about guiding Vlad before running off to the Empty Dorm Wing to meet the Rebellion. The group soon agreed on flying to Malebranche and finding Grossh, whom Hoto, Kat, and Era were acquainted with. Fang led the others to a safe warehouse while Kat, Jayar, and Era spoke with Grossh and later Johmak. The three returned to tell the Rebellion that Johmak had offered to take them to safety, but only if they would meet a fearsome band of Rahkshi known as The Hand of Spiriah. After a tearful separation with Hoto, the group quickly found tracks within the Forest of Kaam, which Cao followed until he was attacked by Fletch. The Rebellion quickly caught up, however in the mist they lost the Hand and Xara, returning to a clearing to camp for the night. There, they were accosted by four Toa who took Cao and Kat captive, and while searching for them, the Rebellion ran across Reach, a member of the Hand. Quotes "I simply cannot watch while others are preyed on for being weak, unlike some." "True strength cannot be mimicked. When the time comes to make the hard decision, your strength or weakness is revealed." "Fang's a moralist... He sees the world in black and white, good and evil. People who think like that can't be reasoned with. It's a type of madness all of its own." -Exxan Trivia * Fang was originally intended to be a cold and aloof character. Now he's known for his violent temper. * The Rahkshi Fang battled in the hatching grounds was originally intended to be a fierce Rahkshi named "Crusader." He was a Surahk, but the opposite of Fang in every other way. He was fanatically devoted to the Makuta, and severely punished those he suspected of treachery or weakness, including Fang himself. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students Category:The Rebellion